


Would it be enough if I could never give you peace?

by Junoodle



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Español | Spanish, Gift Fic, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Moon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Sleepy Cuddles, Stargazing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junoodle/pseuds/Junoodle
Summary: On and Off.Cuando las luces están sobre ellos, como cuando solo la luna sabe qué hacen.
Relationships: Inumaru Touma/Midou Torao
Kudos: 5





	1. The Dark Night might be looking over us

**Author's Note:**

> pude escribir algo. *llora*
> 
> es mi primera vez escribiendo algo de IDOLiSH7, y nunca pensé que narraría a estos dos pelmazos HAHA. no pido perdón si salieron ooc, fue muy divertido proyectarme en otro ship- ah, digo.
> 
> lo más importante, es que ambos capítulos se los dedico a mi pareja. feliz cumpleaños, bebé; ya es el segundo que paso junto a ti, y espero pasar muchos más ❤. i hope you enjoy this small gift of mine.
> 
> llevo llorando por taylor swift por más de dos semanas no pido perdón.

No siempre suele ocurrir que puedas ver una noche estrellada viviendo en los suburbios de la ciudad, pues la contaminación y las luces suele afectar en lo que terminas viendo en el oscuro cielo nocturno. Aquél día, sin embargo, se podía ver las estrellas titilar en el cielo, junto a una luna menguante igual de brillante y bella. ¿Influirá en que la pareja dormía en un piso tan alto? Es lo más probable.

  
Eran las cuatro de la mañana, las estrellas junto aquella luna se encontraban todavía visibles, y el amanecer no aparecería hasta dentro de unas horas más. A esa misma hora, Torao lentamente despertaba de otro mal sueño. Con su actitud coqueta y mujeriega, no creerías en que él acababa de soñar sobre cómo la persona que decidió amar se desentendía de él y se iba. El sueño a estas alturas era recurrente, por lo que solamente quedaba el sentimiento amargo de abandono y un malestar inexplicable en el pecho. Había despertado de tal forma que se encontraba mirando hacia el ventanal del cuarto, que le daba a un balcón y una vista privilegiada del cielo. Gracias a ello, la pieza no estaba tan oscura como esperarías que estuviese a esas horas de la noche. 

  
Quería hacerse camino hacia lo que enfocaba su vista, pero el intento de reincorporarse en la cama fue detenido por los delgados brazos que rodeaban su torso desnudo. Pudo ser consciente, entonces, del calor y el peso que sentía en su espalda, recordándole que no era el único durmiendo en aquella cama… en su habitación. Para ser justos, Torao Mido había abandonado hace un tiempo aquel pasatiempo de estar con diferentes chicas cada noche; quizás podía considerarse a sí mismo como un hombre nuevo ahora. Pero, entonces, ¿quién estaba a su lado? O mejor dicho, detrás de él.

  
Touma Inumaru se encontraba todavía dormido, abrazando por detrás el torso de su compañero de grupo. A diferencia de Torao, quien sólo estaba durmiendo en bóxeres, éste además estaba usando una polera al azar que el más alto le había dado para dormir algo más abrigado. Su rostro dormido descansaba en la espalda ajena, y se encontraba aferrado en su sueño a él como si su vida dependiese de ello.

  
Entonces, todo lo que había ocurrido antes de irse a dormir volvía a su memoria, y el caminar al ventanal ya no sonaba tan atractivo. Con su rostro algo colorado por el recuerdo de hace unas horas atrás, hizo el intento ahora de darse la vuelta para mirar de frente a su pareja.

  
— No es necesario que te des la vuelta, _Tora_ … — murmuró adormilado Touma, entonces decidió rendirse de hacer eso también.

  
— Lo siento… ¿te desperté? — se disculpó el mayor, acomodándose de nuevo dándole la espalda.

  
— Nah, está bien. —

  
— ¿…Y tu cuerpo? —

  
Hubo un breve silencio entre la pregunta y la respuesta de la misma, delatando la vergüenza del interrogado ante el recordatorio del por qué estaban así en primer lugar. El más alto pudo sentir cómo el contrario “escondía” su rostro en su espalda, a la vez que el abrazo se hacía un poco más apretado.

  
— Estoy… bien. — y eso fue suficiente para hacer sonreír a Torao. De alguna forma, todas sus reacciones le empezaron a ser más adorables que de costumbre, haciéndolo además sentirse completamente agradecido y feliz de tenerlo cerca. Era un sentimiento agradable y cálido, que no sentía de hace mucho tiempo.

  
El más joven era simplemente _denso_ para entender que todos los cumplidos y atenciones dirigidos hacia él eran gritos de que había algo más entre ellos que necesitaba una confirmación de él mismo. Finalmente, tuvo que ser directo y confesarse… y la confirmación fue esa noche. De sólo recordarlo de nuevo lo hacía colorarse más. Si él hubiera sabido que iba a sentirse tan avergonzado y pudoroso después de algo que hace ( ~~o hacía~~ ) tan seguido como tener sexo, se hubiera quedado callado.

  
— ¿Sabes, Tora? Um, — habló el dueño de sus pensamientos en ese momento, al no recibir respuesta por su vergonzosa confirmación — se sintió bien.  
¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo, Touma?!, gritó en su mente, tapándose la cara con sus manos para esconder su rostro, acción que no pasó desapercibida porque: 1) se golpeó la cara, y 2) fue un movimiento muy brusco.

  
Touma pudo sentir el cuerpo contrario tensarse después de lo que dijo, preocupándolo al punto de tener que preguntar si había algún problema. Cuando se acomodó para estar más cerca de su rostro en caso de conversar seriamente, notó que no podía ver el perfil de su pareja, pero sí el claro tono carmesí que decoraba sus orejas, llegando hasta su nuca.

  
— ¡Ah, _Tora_! ¿Pasó algo? ¿Te duele la cabeza? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? Tora- — En ese momento, Torao maldijo a los astros y al clima por regalarles algo de luz en la madrugada.

  
Touma subió una de sus manos hasta las del contrario para que las sacara de su rostro y se volteara a verlo, revelando la sorpresa que era el rostro avergonzado y rojizo del retirado Don Juan. Touma pudo sentir su propio rostro sonrojándose ante la respuesta que recibiría después.

  
— Sólo… pensaba en lo adorable que eres… y aún sigo sin creer que estemos juntos… —

  
El menor solo pudo sonreír ante la inesperada reacción que tuvo, y seguido de ello darle un tímido beso en la mejilla, para luego volver a acomodarse detrás de Torao sin esperar una respuesta de él, dándole la señal que podía acomodarse de nuevo.

  
— Aún sigo sin creerlo tampoco, si te soy honesto. — le confesó — Pero, saber que es verdad me hace feliz. —

  
Entonces, decidió soltar un poco la vergüenza que aún tenía sobre ser cariñoso, y empezó a dar pequeños besos en la colorada nuca de su pareja, provocándole que saltara ante la repentina acción. Seguido de eso, fueron los hombros y la parte de arriba de su espalda.

  
— T-Touma… No necesitas tratarme así. — Qué vergüenza le daba haber titubeado — No es necesario forzarte a hacer algo así. —

  
— Pero quiero hacerlo. —

  
— Uh- —

  
— Por las veces que me tratabas bien y nunca entendí el porqué — mientras seguía dándole besitos aquí y allá, buscó con sus manos las del mayor, entrelazándolas con las suyas mientras se mantenía abrazado a él —, por lo paciente que has sido conmigo todo este tiempo. — ahora los besos estaban en los lados de su cuello, pasando a llevar con algún beso el lóbulo de la oreja del avergonzado tigre. El contrario sentía que le iba a explotar el pecho de amor, reemplazando el sentimiento amargo que su sueño le había dado.

  
— _Touma_ \- —

  
— _Shh_. — lo calló suavemente, esperando que entendiera que no tenía que quejarse más al respecto. Estaba todo bien.

  
Sintió el agarre de sus manos hacerse más tenso, llamándole la atención. Detuvo sus cariños en señal que podía hablar.

  
— ¿No quieres sentarte cerca del ventanal por un rato? —

  
La pregunta lo sorprendió por el hecho que no era lo que esperaba lo que dijera al respecto. Aunque, no había nada de malo respecto a hacerlo.

  
Dejándolo ir del abrazo, ambos se levantaron de la cama y Torao tomó una sábana consigo. Caminaron un poco hacia el cristal, y se sentaron uno al lado del otro y en frente del ventanal, siendo capaces ahora de ver a los responsables de que el cuarto estuviese tenuemente iluminado. La sábana de hace un momento la usó el mismo que la agarró para cubrirlos a ambos del frío que aún hacía. Touma no pudo evitar acomodar su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja, y el último abrazándolo por la cintura para tenerlo más cerca de sí.

  
Era cálido, pensaron los dos, el sentir la presencia del otro; el finalmente hacerlo. Si bien Touma fue denso para entender las señales, eventualmente lo hizo, y los sentimientos que volaban por el aire como algo poco trascendental se hicieron sólidos y cayeron a suelo. Estaba feliz, porque no era muy común coincidir con alguien, o al menos era así para él. Quizás _Tora_ lo tenía más fácil, y por eso no quiso buscarlo cuando empezó a sentir algo por él, sino que esperar hasta que se fueran por su propia cuenta.

  
Pero… verlo ser tan honesto respecto a lo que sentía, sintió que iba en serio respecto a él, y sintió también como aún podía tener la suerte de tener a alguien como él en su vida. Era cálido… demasiado cálido.

  
— _Tora_. — lo llamó, mirando hacia el cielo el cual no observaba porque sus pensamientos parecían más atractivos en ese momento.

  
— ¿Hmm? —

  
— Te amo. — Touma debería darle un descanso a Torao, ya fueron muchas veces esta noche.

  
Antes que pudiese responderle, el mismo que empezó la conversación lo cortó con un estornudo. Parece que alguien no sabe conservar el calor en su sistema. Suspiró ( ~~¿de alivio?~~ ), y dijo en su lugar:

  
— Volvamos a la cama. —


	2. Baby boy, just like a little dog.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touma no sabe inglés.

Si tuviesen que contar las veces que la pareja ha tenido que practicar la canción que ellos interpretaban, la verdad es que no terminaríamos nunca. Era un ritmo pegadizo, que en contraste con el dueto de _Haru_ y _Mina_ , no era muy romántica ni lenta; sino que apasionada y con un dejo más lanzado sin ser necesariamente romántico.

  
Aunque, entre ellos, una canción podría llegar a ser demasiado romántica si se lo proponían.

  
Oh, pero primero, déjame ponerte en contexto, que para eso estamos. Ya habrá sido un tiempo desde que Torao y Touma decidieron empezar a salir (en secreto aún para la prensa, pero los otros dos miembros estaban más que enterados). Desde ahí, la química que ambos tenían en el escenario era adictiva de ver; la sincronización y fan service que entregaban se volvió más intensa que antes de que salieran.

  
Era de esperar que los fans empezaran a conspirar que ellos serían buena pareja románticamente ( ~~oh, si supieran~~ ), otros simplemente se quedaban en que tenían buena química en el escenario. Fue entonces, en que gracias a la opinión del público, les avisaron a ŹOOĻ cómo iban a distribuirse al momento de los duetos; y no fue sorpresa para nadie que Touma y Torao terminasen juntos.

  
Quizás Minami tenía claro esto mejor que nadie, ya que fue la letra de _Drift Driving_ la que estuvo lista primero. A Touma le sonaba una canción fabulosa, divertida de cantar y más con _Tora_. Torao… bueno, no puede mentir al respecto sobre que leyó minuciosamente la letra de la canción en caso que hubiese algo para molestarlos; y la verdad, es que no había nada, a excepción de una pequeña línea que podría pasar hasta desapercibida gracias al ritmo.

  
La estrofa empezaba con “ _Baby boy_ ”; y la decía él. Suelen decidir el orden del canto en la marcha, pero la nota del compositor sobre que “ _Mido-san sonaría asombroso diciendo esto_ ” hizo que por impulso Torao hubiera proclamado esa estrofa. Ni en mil años Touma podría decir algo así, y agradecido estaba de que el menor no le haya entrado mayor duda respecto a la decisión.

  
Lo cómico aquí fue, que Torao empezó a llamar de manera no irónica _b_ _aby boy_ al menor. Se había acostumbrado a pronunciarlo, entonces jugaba con todas las formas posibles en las que él podía decírselo. Touma no era el mejor en inglés, así que no tenía ni la más mínima idea sobre qué estaba diciendo, solamente sabía que al parecer se estaba refiriendo a él. Se volvió tan común oírlo que cuando Tora lo decía en distintos ámbitos, lo hacía sentir igual como si estuviese diciendo su nombre; lo sonrojaba, lo avergonzaba, lo calentaba, y suplicaba por más…

  
_Ahem_. En fin, se les hizo costumbre.

  
En uno de aquellos tantos días de práctica, sin embargo, Touma decidió preguntarle:

  
— _Tora_ , ¿qué significa el apodo que me diste? —

  
Habían terminado de ensayar la corografía, y se encontraban acostados de espalda en el frío suelo del salón donde practicaban. Sus respiraciones agitadas por el baile previo iban paulatinamente regulándose hasta que el pecho no se levantaba notoriamente. El mayor no encontraba realmente una forma de explicarle sin su propia persona explotando por dentro en el proceso. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente ruborizadas, y un confundido Touma lo miraba curioso por su reacción.

  
— ¿No… No sabes, Touma? —

  
— _Tora_ , no sé inglés. —

  
— Ah, cierto… —

  
Hasta este punto la mirada de curiosidad pasó a ser una de irritación. Por un momento se arrepintió de no saber al menos lo básico que te pasan la escuela.

  
— … _bebé_ … —

  
— _¿Ah?_ — preguntó de nuevo el más joven al escuchar un susurro casi inaudible por parte de su pareja. Eso, o además de ignorante, iba en camino de volverse sordo. La curiosidad era demasiada a este punto, que hasta se sentó en el suelo y se le quedó mirando desde arriba.

  
— Significa bebé… — Torao no podía dignarse a mirar el rostro de Touma que cuando lo dijo estaba mirando hacia un lado, porque el brillo del suelo era más atractivo y poco amenazante. — Es vergonzoso decirlo en voz alta, la verdad, pero básicamente es- — No pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo ya que cuando quiso mirarlo, se encontró con la sorpresa que el rostro de Touma estaba cerca de ponerse del tono de su cabello, o algo similar. — Touma, ¿estás bien? —

  
Parece que eso lo despertó del trance en que estaba, pues dio un pequeño salto y se llevó las manos a su rostro, dándose cuenta del ardor que había, y enderezándose para darle la espalda totalmente al mayor y letrado. Al hacer eso, Torao se vio forzando a sentarse en el suelo también, quedando al lado de su ahora avergonzada pareja. Parece que alguien es débil a los apodos melosos.

  
— ¿Y de dónde lo sacaste…? —

  
— ¿Cómo que de dónde lo saqué? Está en la letra de la canción y- —

  
— ¡¿Está _en la letra_?! — Touma lo miró con una cara roja de vergüenza y expresión de tanta sorpresa que a Torao le tomó un segundo darse cuenta que su pareja al parecer no estudia lo que lee. 

  
— ¿No la leíste…? —

  
— ¡ _No sé inglés, Tora_! — dijo casi gritando y al parecer la vergüenza seguía creciendo, repitiendo lo que había dicho hace un momento — ¡Yo no memorizo lo que no canto _y además_ no leo lo no entiendo! — Dijo casi en un chillido ahogado, tapándose la cara para ocultar su colorado rostro. —

  
Torao estaba estupefacto por la reacción contraria, y atinó solamente a abrazarlo. El abrazo fue automáticamente correspondido, y sintió como su pareja escondía su rostro en su cuello. Personalmente, se sentía cálido el roce, pero no era buen momento para comentarlo.

  
— Pero… no te molesta que lo diga, ¿verdad, _baby boy_? — atinó también a decir en su lugar, pero al parecer eso fue peor, ya que Touma le mordió el cuello para que se callara — ¡ _Auch_! ¡Touma, Touma, la gente lo va a ver! —

  
Desde ese momento, no pudieron evitar sentir algo de vergüenza cada vez que tenían que presentar la canción. Pero, de cierta forma, fue una forma de hacer la canción algo más íntimo y significativo para ambos. 

  
☆

  
— Minami, — empezó Haruka, quién continuó ante el sonido de que el nombrado estaba prestándole atención — ¿crees que si empezamos a salir, también nuestras habilidades en el escenario mejorarían? —

— No estaría muy seguro… —

  
Los gritos de Torao se escuchaban hasta el otro salón para ensayar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y aquí está la segunda pata. ☃️
> 
> espero haya sido agradable de leer, sobs.
> 
> gracias a Onion, Sei y Miwi por ayudarme con la lluvia de ideas. ❤


End file.
